Tommy Turner (wish)
- Book= }} |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |species = Human |age = 18 |homeworld = Earth |interests = Helping people |parents = Mr. Turner (former father) Mrs. Turner (former mother) |grandparents = Pappy and Grandpa Vlad (former grandfathers) Grandma Gladys (former grandmother) Gertrude (former great-aunt) Ebeneezer Turner (former great great grandfather) |siblings = Timmy Turner (former brother) |title1 = Future nephews and nieces |other1 = Tommy Turner and Tammy |title2 = Relative by marriage |other2 = Nicky and Tommy's father in law (parents in law) Vicky the Babysitter and Tootie (sisters in law) |first = Too Many Turners (books) |last = Oh, Brother! (series) |voiced by = Jason Bateman |color = Wish}} Tommy Turner was Timmy's older brother whom he wished up when he saw how Sanjay and A.J.'s (artificial) big brothers helped them out. Character At first, Tommy seemed like the perfect older brother when Timmy wished him to life. But Timmy soon found that Tommy was no fun at all since he actually wanted to think of ways to be responsible, not play with Timmy. Tootie and Wanda fell in love with him. When his mother realized she now had an eighteen-year-old son, she began to age rapidly until he was unwished. His only appearance is in the episode Oh, Brother!. He is not to be confused with Tommy Turner, Timmy's future child. Description Tommy resembles his younger brother Timmy as a grown up but without the slicked-back hair, stubby facial hair, and he wears pink-colored clothing similar to Timmy's, including a Letterman jacket and pink sneakers. He is shown to be very strong, healthy, athletic, and is skilled in medicine and heart surgery. Background Timmy Turner had missed the bus to school when he saw Sanjay get a lift from his older step brother. Then Timmy witnessed A.J. use his older brother robot, the AJ-5000, to beat up Francis who in turn beat up Timmy because he doesn't have an older brother to protect him. So Timmy went home and wished up the perfect older brother. Tommy quickly won the hearts over of everyone around him, including Timmy's parents, Chester, A.J., Sanjay, Wanda, and most of all Tootie who fell in love with him. Tommy noticed Timmy's lazy behavior and suggests to his parents that Timmy be sent on an eight-year trip to Tibecuador like he was to be shaped in a responsible adult. Timmy realizes he has no choice but to wish away Tommy or spend the rest of his childhood in Tibecuador, so Timmy chooses the former and asks his fairies to make him an only child again. However, their wands go dead and they are unable to grant the wish because Tootie has fallen in love with Tommy, and magic cannot interfere with true love. Timmy manages to get Tootie to love him again by having Cosmo and Wanda distract Tommy so that he doesn't show up at Tootie's Cream Puff pageant. When Timmy showed up to her pageant in place of Tommy, Tootie loved Timmy again and Timmy was then able to wish himself into an only child. Tommy then ended up on Tibecuador along with a native Tibecuadorian version of Timmy, although Tommy's overly responsible attitude remained the same. Another version of Tommy Turner also appeared in the book, "Too Many Turners", which was published before the creation of the episode, "Oh, Brother!". Unlike the character's appearance in the series, the book's version of Tommy depicted him as resembling a taller Timmy wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and blue tennis shoes. Vicky fell in love with Tommy upon seeing him. He is wished away at the end of the book along with the other siblings Timmy had created for himself. See also *Oh, Brother! *Too Many Turners *Turner family *Tommy Turner - Timmy's future son from the ending scene of Channel Chasers de:Tommy Turner (Bruder) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:One-time characters Category:Turner family Category:Wishes Category:Minor Characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Season 5 Category:Kids